cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Natasha Volkova
Natasha Volkova (Russian: Наташа Волкова) is a Soviet commando appearing in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and its expansion, Uprising. Background Natasha is an elite Soviet black ops agent. Very little information is available about her past. The woman herself is a seasoned professional (and, in the words of some, a cold-blooded killer). She deals only with the most severe affairs of the Union.Red Alert 3, Official Character Profile for Natasha, Red Alert 3 website While the Union's agencies continuously dismiss and/or incarcerate journalists who question Natasha's military conduct (due to reports of shocking cruelty she shows on the battlefield) or the validity of official sources on her life and career, the rumours persist. Storyline Natasha is a key element of the Soviet armed forces and so she fought on nearly all fronts during the War of the Three Powers. In the Allied campaign, Natasha teamed up with her Allied counterpart Tanya in Gibraltar and the North Sea against the Empire of the Rising Sun. Unconfirmed reports state that she participated in the USSR's last stand in Leningrad against the Allies and survived the battle. In Uprising, one of her engagements included a massive battle on the north-eastern coast of Brazil that has left the battlefield full of deserted combat worthy vehicles, after she shot out the pilotsRed Alert 3: Uprising, Challenge Mode, Scavenger In the Soviet campaign, she helped led the counterattack in the defense of the Peter and Paul Fortress in Leningrad against Kenji's Imperial forces. Commander Moskvin then later guided her through the Imperial-occupied Krasna-45 Aerospace, near Moscow, to recapture the space facility. Afterwards, she later served in all missions. During the two missions in the Allied campaign, she helped Tanya to relieve Gibraltar harbour, where Kenji and his Imperial forces are stationed there and to recapture the navy units at the small Imperial Outpost in the southwest. Both the Allied Commander and Moskvin work together to stop the new enemy to save Europe from Imperial control. In The Unfathomable Fortress mission, she led the Allied strike team to shut down the Imperial defenses guarding the Radar Boat on the coastal shores in the Pacific Ocean. Later, in the last Allied campaign mission, she resided with the Premier to defend the Iron Curtain in Leningrad, so that he will have the chance to escape from the Allies, at the Peter and Paul Fortress (derived from the First mission in the Soviet Campaign). However, in the Empire of the Rising Sun campaign, she did not appear as an enemy unit. Unless, either two commanders can capture the Soviet Barracks and build a Battle Lab so that the prerequisites are met. This only happens in the last two missions of the Empire of the Rising Sun campaign. Abilities Game unit Natasha is a commando-class unit. Unlike Tanya or Yuriko, she has no effective direct weapon against vehicles, however, she can load her rifle, with a special armour-piercing round, and then execute the crew with a well-placed shot, usually through the view-ports of the vehicle; Allowing herself, or fellow comrades, to take the wheel. (Identical to Jarmen Kell's ability). To deal with vehicles and buildings, she designate them with her laser designator. Once the target is acquired, a Badger Bomber arrives shortly after to smite it in a single hit, making her a real thorn to a commander, who leaves his facilities defenseless. However, the attack takes a while to complete and thus she's vulnerable in the meantime. Repositioning her would be best to avoid a potential counter-attack but it cancels the airstrike. Assessment Pros *Can hit multiple infantry with her rifle. *Very deadly firepower, can almost instantly kill the toughest infantry in one hit. *Can swim and swims faster than Tanya. *Can snipe the pilot of all units, allowing your infantry to seize it. *By sniping MCVs' pilots and recovering them afterwards, Soviet Commanders can gain access to complete arsenals of Allies and Empire. *Better armor and survivability than Tanya and Yuriko Omega. *When fully promoted she is able to outrange base defenses. *Can easily beat Tanya in one-on-one fight *Longest attack range of any commandos *Very powerful air strike (Can destroy even the toughest units/structures in one shot). Cons *Slow rate of fire. *Expensive ($2000). *It take time to call an airstrike. If she moves out of range during the airstrike lock-on, the attack will be cancelled. *Swarms of Advanced anti-infantry units (Ex. , Sickle) will destroy her easily. *Multiple shots are needed to kill a shield-wielding Peacekeeper. *Peacekeeper shotguns can knock her over in extreme close-range. *Enemy infantry can capture pilot-sniped vehicles. *No match against Yuriko at one-on-one in the same veterancy at Yuriko's attack range. Quotes Created *''Natasha here, you have a list for me?'' *''I always find my prey!'' *''Natasha Volkova!'' Select *''Natasha here!'' *''Point me at their direction!'' *''I'm ready for a kill!'' *''You like my scope?'' *''I always get what I want!'' *''Whenever you're ready!'' *''Angel of Death!'' *''Many will die this day!'' Moving *''In time!'' *''I've got their scent!'' *''Yes!'' *''I'll keep it in mind!'' *''Taking position!'' *''What's next?'' *''The hunt continues!'' *''Let's be off!'' *''On the move!'' Moving to land *''Let's find their tracks!'' *''We'll pursue 'em on land!'' *''I'll walk from here!'' Moving to water *''Into water!'' *''I can swim!'' *''They now swim!'' Garrisoning Structure *''The room with a view please!'' *''I can use this one!'' *''This one will have to do!'' Attacking single infantry *''Shot through the heart!'' *''Just another tip!'' *''I'll take this!'' *''Time's up!'' *''Lights out!'' *''Sweet dreams!'' *''The pleasure is all mine!'' *''Going in for the kill!'' Attacking multiple infantry *''Punch right through!'' *''Death in their track!'' *''I got 'em line up!'' *''Setting up for the kill!'' Use Driver Snipe *''Punch right through!'' *''Death in their track!'' *''I got 'em line up!'' *''Setting up for the kill!'' *''AP, I'm reloading it!'' *''Right through the armor!'' Use airstrike *''Targeting for airstrike!'' *''Ready the bomber!'' *''Target set command!'' *''Badger squadron on my mark!'' *''Air support coming!'' Move to Attack *''They won't get far!'' *''Those don't have a chance!'' *''I'm getting close?'' *''Yes, I see him!'' *''Watch this!'' *''Going in for a kill!'' In combat *''Next!'' *''Anybody else?'' *''So many targets, so little time!'' *''Line up, little children!'' *''Let worms feast on this one!'' *''There are still more of 'em!'' Under fire *''They seem so upset!'' *''They are trying to take me out!'' *''I'll take some down with me!'' *''Should I die, another shall arise!'' *''This pain is nothing!'' Low on health *''I can't kill if I'm dead!'' *''I'm in too close!'' *''Don't let 'em take me down!'' *''My time is running out!'' Trivia * Natasha's ability to call in airstrikes is very similar to Boris' air-strike ability, only it targets all enemy vehicles and structures. ** Also, her special ability to snipe the crew of enemy vehicles enabling their capture is inspired by Jarmen Kell's own special ability. * Natasha's sniper rifle can pierce through the heavy armor of some units. * Unlike Boris, Natasha can swim in water. * Unlike Boris, aircraft summoned by Natasha appears directly above targets, and cannot be shot down. * Her capability of firing a single sniper rifle round through multiple infantry units resembles the Ghost Stalker and Mammoth Mk. II's railguns in the Second Tiberium War. * Her slug can penetrate multiple shield-wielding Peacekeepers in a column, but inflicts reduced damages. However in the real-world such a penetration will instantly kill all of them. * Strangely, units like aircraft carriers, which should be operated by a crew, can be cleared by one shot. It's also strange such a unit that needs a crew of highly professional personnel to be operational, can be recovered and function normally by just inserting a single infantry. * If a loaded APC unit, like a Riptide ACV, gets its pilot sniped out, all passengers will quit the vehicle immediately, even when it's moving through water. * Natasha's sniper rifle is similar to the real SVD Dragunov, except it has a different scope, is blockier, and is lacking an ejection port. One explanation is that Natasha's rifle fires high velocity, caseless rounds, thus eliminating the need for an ejection port. * The role of Natasha Volkova is played by female MMA fighter Gina Carano. * Natasha was set to be a cameo in the EA game MySims SkyHeroes, which has many cameos from other EA games such as Dragon Age, Dead Space, Mirror's Edge, Army of Two, and Medal of Honor. However, Natasha and Faith, from Mirror's Edge were cut from the game during production. Visit Natasha's page on the MySims Wiki, here. Gallery Natasha5.jpg|Promotion picture Natasha6.jpeg|Ditto Natasha4.jpg|Ditto Red_Alert_3_1280x960 .jpg|Ditto RA3_Cherdenko_and_Bingham_discuss_the_peace_treaty.jpg|Natasha in the HQ Post-70127-1214869106.jpg|On land Natasha_water.jpg|On water RA3_Natasha_Laser_sight.jpg|Natasha laser sight RA3_Natasha_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art References Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Soviet Characters Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry Category:Elite Units de:Natascha Wolkowa